Nitro Splicer
Nitro Splicers are Splicers who throw grenades and Molotov cocktails at their enemies, occasionally blowing themselves to bits when they realize they have no chance of winning the battle. The Nitro Splicer is the only BioShock-exclusive Splicer type. Nitro Splicers are a double-edged sword, depending on one's playing style. If the player prefers to use guns, their Wrench, an offensive Plasmid, or a combination of the three, they may be in for a hard time, as the explosives the Splicer uses can take a big lump of health out of them at a moment's notice, at a range or through pursuit. On the other hand, Plasmids work wonders against this Splicer type, more so than against any other enemy. Because of the projectile nature of their attacks, they are particularly vulnerable to Telekinesis. Strategy Cannon Fodder? - Depending on the player's Plasmid setup, they may be the bane of their life, or a welcome source of explosives to hurl at their enemies. If tackling a group of Splicers, it can prove very efficient to just hurl the Nitro Splicer's grenades at his comrades, then turn them on him. A couple of the "Bosses" in BioShock are also Nitro Splicers. Bear this in mind and plan accordingly. This Splicer upgrades at the game's midpoint, switching from Grenades to the more damaging Molotov cocktails. Nitro Splicers are highly resistant to melee and piercing damage but are more vulnerable to explosive damage. Notable Behavior - Nitro Splicers utilize several tactics. First, they use smoke bombs in addition to explosives, which they use if a player gets too close. Second, they tend to retreat, covering their passing with an explosive "shoulder toss" which can be a pain to anyone chasing them. Nitro Splicer bosses, such as Hector Rodriguez in Fort Frolic, use this tactic. Third, they are the only Splicer capable of killing themselves. When they are heavily wounded, they set themselves on fire, bomb box included. Not immune to their own explosives, this promptly blows them to the dark side of hell, inflicting heavy explosive damage to anyone around them. Lastly, upon their demise, they tend to drop their last bomb, a final surprise for unwary looters. With full Nitro Splicer research, this particular bomb is very often a dud. Tips and Tricks: * However, this can be detrimental to the player in the case of Nitro Splicers, as they drop bombs upon death that can destroy nearby health stations. *Nitro Splicers don't have good aim. This gives the player a small window of time where they can shoot the now-defenseless Splicer before having to retreat as the explosive goes off. *It is very hard to dodge the Splicer's explosives at close quarters, making melee risky. *It is also recommended never to stay in the same space for long, as this Splicer's explosives are capable of bouncing over cover, and sometimes even destroying it. Nitro Splicers are capable of flushing the player out from around a corner. *It is preferable to research Nitro Splicers in Neptune's Bounty, partly because of their abundance there and partly because, after disappearing for six subsequent levels, they return with vastly increased health and damage capacity. Although the research bonuses are only useful versus Nitro Splicers, they are particularly helpful when they become much tougher. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Antipersonnel ammo usually kills any Splicer in a couple of shots. *It is discouraged to use the Shotgun against this Splicer type, for reasons specified above. However, if the player wishes to do so anyway it is recommended to use 00 Buck in the earlier levels, and then upgrade to Exploding Buck afterward. *The Grenade Launcher is more or less effective against this Splicer type. However, as it is recommended to stay far away from a Nitro Splicer, the best ammo type would be Heat-Seeking RPGs. *A Chemical Thrower loaded with Napalm and with the Human Inferno tonic line kills these Splicers in around a second, using only a few units of ammo. However, it is unwise to use this weapon against a Nitro Splicer unless the player has upgraded its range. *The Crossbow is probably the best weapon against this Splicer type, as it is capable of killing them from afar. A headshot using a Steel-Tip Bolt will kill any Splicer in a single shot, but if the player lacks the proper skill required to perform headshots on a regular basis it is recommended to use Incendiary Bolts. Recommended Plasmids *Telekinesis is, by far, the best Plasmid against this enemy. Catching and throwing back a Nitro Splicer's explosives not only prevents the latter from damaging the player, but also means the player can access an unlimited supply of explosives to throw if one wishes to let the Splicer live. *Alternatively, Sonic Boom is also capable of deflecting a Nitro Splicer's projectiles. With enough skill, the player can even reflect the explosive back at the Splicer, or at another selected target. *Enrage is also extremely useful. An enraged Nitro Splicer is capable of wiping out entire groups, and can even take a large chunk of health from a Big Daddy before falling. *Target Dummy distracts this Splicer from the player and can lead it to kill other Splicers who fell for the Plasmid's effects. It is advised not to get too close to the dummy, however, as the player can accidentally end up in the blast radius of a stray explosive. Recommended Gene Tonics *Natural Camouflage helps the player ambush and escape from this Splicer type. *The Armored Shell line of Tonics significantly reduces damage received by Grenades. *EVE Saver reduces the EVE cost when using Plasmids, making Telekinesis much cheaper to cast. *The Damage Research line of Tonics significantly increases damage against enemies researched using the Research Camera. *The Human Inferno line of Tonics, in addition to increasing all fire-based damage dealt by the player, also makes them resistant against damage dealt by a Nitro Splicer's Molotov cocktail. Significant Nitro Splicers There are four Nitro Splicers who prove significant to the story: one in the Medical Pavilion, one in Neptune's Bounty, and two others in Fort Frolic. *J.S. Steinman is the first Nitro Splicer seen in the Medical Pavilion; he does, however, change to a Leadhead Splicer for his boss fight after the first encounter. *The second boss faced by the player, Peach Wilkins, is a Nitro Splicer and former smuggler holed up in Fontaine Fisheries who holds the keys to accessing the old Fontaine gang's hideout. *Two of Sander Cohen's four former disciples in Fort Frolic are Nitro Splicers: Silas Cobb and Hector Rodriguez. Cobb, notably, controls a specialized group of Spider Splicers (which he refers to as his "kittens"), which he sends on the player during the ambush at Rapture Records. Gallery Early Grenade Aggressors Concept.jpg|''Very early "Grenade Aggressor" concept, further developed into the Nitro Splicer, by Mauricio Tejerina.'' Grenadier Splicer.jpg|''The "Grenadier Splicer" from later in development, by Robb Waters.'' 23.jpg|''One of the first Nitro Splicers encountered in BioShock, to teach the player how to use Telekinesis.'' 49.jpg|''A Nitro Splicer in combat.'' Bioshock Nitro Splicer.jpg|''A Nitro Splicer in Neptune's Bounty.'' Behind the Scenes *Nitro Splicers do not appear in BioShock 2. Instead, Leadhead Splicers occasionally pause from their normal attack to throw a grenade or molotov cocktail at the player, particularly when taking cover. Although the above strategies are valid whenever a Splicer throws a grenade, it can be tricky to react on the fly, and as such it is best recommended to run to better cover immediately. *Unused audio files from Burial at Sea - Episode 1 reveals that Nitro Splicers were intended to appear in the BioShock Infinite downloadable content. Elizabeth would have alerted Booker DeWitt when a Nitro Splicer was spotted, by saying: "Take care, it's Nitro…"vo_elizabeth_sees_individual_alphaGrenade_81223_1 References de:Nitro Splicer es:Splicer Nitro fr:Chrosôme explosif it:Nitro ricombinanate ru:Мутант-Нитро Category:Research Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies